


Looks Like He Caught Me

by Cherry_Scones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Scones/pseuds/Cherry_Scones
Summary: I always new it would come to this, I had always expected. Of course this would be how I die.Snow had just found me at my darkest moment, my fangs are drawn and I am standing over a dead 7th year.





	Looks Like He Caught Me

**Baz**

I always new it would come to this, I had always expected. Of course this would be how I die.

Snow had finally caught me he finally got what he wanted. Now has blade is drawn, only it isn't his normal sword. Much smaller than the normal one, almost like a kitchen knife but the end was wooden. Merlin knows where he had gotten it from.

Snow had just found me at my darkest moment, my fangs are drawn and I am standing over a dead 7th year.

I hadn't meant to kill him, he just came at me. I was feeding in the catacombs and suddenly he was coming at me with a stake while I was sucking on a rat. I don't know why I did what I did but it is what happened.

I lept around and took hold of his neck almost suffocating him. My fingers where right over his jugular and I could feel his pulse in my grip. Before I knew it my fangs where buried deep within his neck sucking on that one spot to produced the most blood. I lost control and I sucked him dry.

The look on Snow's face was pure discussed and it made my gut twist with agony, just another reminder of that being the only way he will ever see me, as a monster.

I stalked forward slowly but that just made him more angry. The closer I got the more I could see the tears in his eyes.

"Baz... I- I thought... Why would you.... You were supposed to be good! "He blustered

"Good? Good!? When did you ever think I was good? You have been trying to get me caught for years now!" I practically scream

"I-I hoped... "

"There in no hope I am evil just deal with it! I always will be! I won't be the perfect room mate that will always be there for you I won't be that person! I'm not that person! I am Tyrannous Basilton Grim-Pitch- fire mage- vampire... And that is all I will ever be." As I shout I inch more and more forward to the point I am standing with the stake directly in front of my heart and Snow is barely an arms length away. "I am a monster..."

I take one final step and the stake pierces through my skin just making to the bone but not further.

"A monster that is hopelessly in love with his worst nemesis." I close the gap between our lips and hit his arm so the wood plunges into my own chest. It is like I can feel it penetrating my own heart, for a brief second I think I feel Simon kissing back but then it all went dark. 


End file.
